


Destroy a Stone that's 6 Centuries old? Sounds Simple

by BTskink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hogwarts First Year, Not sure why thanks dad is capitalised, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Solo Quest, THANKS DAD, To become a wizard, Trip to Gringotts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTskink/pseuds/BTskink
Summary: Hoping to make this a series for Nico Di Angelo in Hogwarts to help his father destroy... some very inconvenient (for Hades and Thanatos's paperwork) artefacts.I did write a story like this on wattpad but got bored and the plot strayed too far from the original idea. This won't happen here.3rd person following Nico, sometimes Harry
Kudos: 11





	1. The Brief

**Author's Note:**

> There is no relationship tags in this book because this is only the first year. If I continue to write multiple books then relationships will be added along with any other relevant tags.
> 
> Creatures featured in both the Wizarding world and Greek will take influence from both.
> 
> I do not own characters, only the plot.

###  The Brief, 

Nico 

"Do you know the original use of the philosopher's stone, Nico?" Hades questions while pacing. Although he was not looking directly at the teen in front, Nico can't shake away the feeling of a million pair of eyes on him. That's because there probably was close to a million souls trapped in the fine silk wrapping the imposing king of the Underworld, whispering in his ear of how they wish to be freed or reporting every time a dust particle floated by.

Nico furrows his eyebrows and takes a breath before answering, making sure the unease doesn't seep into his voice. Yes, Lord Hades is his father, but some figures will always create unease. Maybe more-so to a family who understands the full capabilities of a God. "The original use? I thought it's only use was to do with the elixir of life. Is that not correct, Father?" 

Hades shakes is head, obsidian eyes turning to look at Nico. "No, it was created to change metal into gold. Of course then one of Hecate's wizards got their mind set on creating the elixir of life. Instead of sharing it, the wizard Flamel kept it between him and his wife. Which is totally fine if they stopped at a natural age. But they kept pushing, I believe they are now 660? The elixir extracted meant the stone could go into hiding. Gringotts, England I believe. Not too far away, only 713 vaults deep in the securest bank in their community. Wizards can't be trusted, certainly not passing the stone to a mortal. Can't let Zeus know it is still around either. Which brings us to now. I want it gone Nico. Completely." Finally a stop to the pacing but Nico definitely preferred that over Hades now being eye level with him. 

A stone. Locked in a vault. In England no less. Sounds easy to get to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer, I thought the briefing would require it's own page so people can decide whether to read or not.
> 
> Hopefully, this is interesting enough to make you want to stick around to see what trouble unfolds not only in Gringotts, but also in Hogwarts.


	2. Vault 713

###  Vault 713, 

Nico 

After collecting a supply of unicorn draught, ambrosia and a canteen of nectar from Camp, Nico decides it's best to head to England straight away, after all there is a time difference meaning most Britons would be sleeping now, including the wizards. Dressed in his aviators jacket and looking like he just came from a rock concert Nico trudges his way to the now empty Thalia's tree. "See you soon." He whispers to the few he cares about leaving behind for a few days before melting into the shadows.

Surprised, the shadows deposit Nico just outside the vault and not the top of what appears to be a very deep chasm, Nico wastes no time downing a couple sips of draught before looking for a way in. No mechanism seems to be visible. _"How would a wizard protect a top secret vault?"_ he wonders, examining the cool metal of the door closely.

A lone fingerprint, too small to belong to a human, shines faintly faintly when Nico tilts his head just a little to the left. _"Goblin. Must be with all the silver and bronze user to make coins. This bank must have coins."_ He wishes he had gained more precious metal sensing abilities but they do belong better to Pluto and Hazel. He can't argue, raising dead soldiers when in a pinch has so far proven to be more beneficial than sensing gold.

Deciding it's too much trouble to see if goblins do run the place, Nico ends up wishing for luck as he reaches out a hand to see if he could simply ask it to move. Stupid, but it may work. What's the worst that can happen?

Turns out, worst thing is just reporting into an empty room with a lone pedestal. Looking around, the door seems to be the same as what was touch, presumably the other side. Walking to the pedestal, a small indent is in the cushion. "Were you holding what I seek?" He mumbles, running a hand over it. A tingling sensation erupts in his fingertips confirming what was held in this room had great power. What he didn't expect was his head to hurt, a warning. One he cannot make sense of.  
But whatever it is, it must mean something important. 

`°○•○°`

"Gone! Gone? Hecate must of known what you were up to, or told someone to move it." Hades' decides to blame, slumped over in his thrown, a hand rubbing his temples. _Weird he chooses to show such vulnerability._ Nico muses, glancing quickly to the floor in case the souls decide to share the news of the lingering glance he casts on the dejected God.

Hesitating, Nico looks up. "There was something else, Father. Something, strange, unnatural, which tickled the back of my head. I think someone, or something was there before me. They either didn't stay long and left just before I arrived or was there quite a while ago and faded," Since Hades remains silent, Nico looks down and quietly speaks, "It confuses me because I can't read it." 

Hades eyes snap open. "Quiet!" Nico flinches. "I'm trying to get a reading on the stone. The air tastes too much of magic so I can't get a pinpoint like last time." A sigh escapes from Hades as he stretches out. "Hecate's toys have a school in Scotland. The biggest death concentration. Search there. I don't wang to hear anything but good news past this point. There's a couple of months before the year starts."   
"Find a way in, find the stone."


	3. How to: Get accepted into a school you don't belong in

##  _Breaking News:_

__

###  At 01:37 A.M Gringotts Wizarding Bank alarms were tripped after the door to vault 713 was bypassed. Extra charms were placed on the door, hours after the sole object was retrieved and transported to an undisclosed location due to speculation of a possible break in. The door, supposedly traps anyone attempting to break into the vault. However, no body was found. The Ministry of Magic is looking for the one who tipped off the workers at Gringotts and any information on possible suspects. 

__

Nico 

Trying (and unsuccessfully) to read the words on the newspaper, Nico shakes his head at how quickly the news has spread. Its only been 5 hours since he broke in, their time of crime is wrong. _"So someone was there before me?"_ he wonders before being distracted by a moving image of presumably the Minister of Magic stood outside of the bank.

Despite being almost half past 8 in the morning, the street is bustling with shoppers trying to get school supplies. Unlike Nico, who has no money, struggling to read the signs and absolutely no clue on how he is to be accepted into this school. A school, his father conveniently didn't tell him the name to.

He thought about walking into the quiet store with lots of boxes which is close to a... Moving wall? And speaking either Italian, Greek or Latin. But that might make more questions pop up when really all Nico wants to do is blend in and get the job done. The less time spent in a school, the better things'll be.

He could find somewhere quiet and see if begging for Hecate's would be enough to get some help since it doesn't look like Hades is planning to do anything. Out of those two, Nico decides to go with the latter and heads off to find a quiet place where he may call upon Lady Hecate. 

Seeing a dark alley which others seemed to walk straight past in a hurried pace, Nico heads towards it, only for a beautiful, yet pale woman with eyes rivaling darkness of his own to walk out of the shadows, followed by a ferret _no, a pole cat._ "Looking for me, Nico?"

"I am sorry Lady Hecate for coming here without permission. But Lord Hades has sent me on a quest. To do with the Elixir of Life?" Nico hurriedly says, while bowing his head down in respect, not daring to look her in the eyes. Only now does Nico wonder why he has to ask Hecates' help. After all, she does live in the underworld, and own this world which Hades wishes to pass into, right?

"Is that a question or an apology? Your suspicions are just, there is another person after the stone. I cannot say for sure who it is though, this world hasn't figured it out after all and I do not want to potentially impact their beliefs by telling you." Hecate's form shifts, her eyes change into a soft green as her dress becomes white with silver shapes. _"Three faces, what's her third?"_ Nico wonders as he tries to make sense of the strange shapes.

"I can help, a letter and enough money to get you your items. But you need to change your look. Fifteen is too old to join the school, Hogwarts. You must become the shape of your eleven year old self." Without giving time for Nico to comment, Hecate removes a small vial from the inside of the pole cats mouth and holds it out to Nico. His nose scrunches up as he takes it into his own hand. The Titan nods encouragingly as the potion slides down his throat. "Good, now let's go get your supplies. You're too young to go by yourself." She smirks as she briskly leads the way back to the quiet shop.  
  


`°○•○°`

Inside the narrow shop, Nico stumbles in boots now a bit too big, kicking up the dust which seems to have settled everywhere. Not knowing where to go, Nico stands near what is to be considered the counter, although there are far too many boxes laying about for that. An ageing man pokes his head out from around a stack of even more boxes and speaks "First wand? You're in luck! The best wanamaker around some say." Before disappearing and reappearing, now holding a variety of boxes. They seem to have some form of organisation as each box is different but Nico cannot work out what it means. 

"There are several wand cores I wish to try, but they can be more temperamental than the wood, so try this Alder wand. Pretty unyielding." Nico takes the 13 inch wand into his hand and looks expectantly at Ollivander. "Well? Give it a wave!" Nico looks to the stick, then at Hecate who seems to have found a chair, before looking back at the stick and waving it. Just the slightest movement made several boxes fly out of place, causing all boxes above those in the stack to fall. Nico jumps at the noise and drops the wand, hand going to his side. 

Ollivander shakes his head and looks through the stack again. "Maybe more of a Hazel? Are you good at managing emotional outbursts? No, no I cant ask that. Maybe Try this. Blackthorn." Nico's eyes widen slightly at the name of hazel, but by the description it wouldn't be a good match. Taking the Blackthorn wand in hand, it already felt better than the first just because it was heavier. After a wave, it feels like Nico's senses became sharper and Ollivander knew, he found the one.

"Blackthorn is a warriors wand, this particular core is interesting, Curupira hair. Not sold many in this store." Nico thanks Ollivander as he examines the markings on the handle of the wand. It seems to be slightly twisted. Hecate hands over 7 galleons before leading Nico out of the store. 

Hecate looks around the street before turning to face Nico. "I'll have your books delivered to Hogwarts, theres a secret door on Platform 9¾. First of September. Be at Kings Cross before 11 o'clock as that's when the train leaves. You can probably get a room at the Leaky Cauldron until then. I don't want anyone panicking because you look so young. The potion lasts for a couple days so I'll make sure to send some more to you." With that, Hecate disappears down the alley she emerged from. Leaving a young Nico to wonder where this Leaky Cauldron is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blackthorn : best suited to a warrior, they can become very loyal after sharing a hardship with a user
> 
> Hazel: requires someone with a strong emotional control as they can reflect emotions. Become unpredictable when it absorbs negative energy.
> 
> Alder: best for helpful, considerate, and likeable people. I did consider this as the wand for Nico, however after studying his personality, it didnt quite sit right.
> 
> Theres not much information on the wand core, curupira hair is said to be unstable and best suited for talented and unpredictable wizards which I thought suited Nico quite well due to his personality character arc and being unstable with short temper. Its saddening, yet badass when this is explored in the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus. Yes, his personality changes in The Hidden Oracle, but it feels like a change which would make people have to take a double look to recognise this is the same di Angelo.
> 
> What do you guys think of this wand choice? 
> 
> Hecate's appearance and information came from the Riordan Wiki

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be longer, I thought the briefing would require it's own page so people can decide whether to read or not.
> 
> Hopefully, this is interesting enough to make you want to stick around to see what trouble unfolds not only in Gringotts, but also in Hogwarts.


End file.
